


【盾冬】偷吻

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 给尼古丁老师的礼物，芽詹的布鲁克林
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	【盾冬】偷吻

Bucky Barnes是个很聪慧的孩子，他在很小的时候就知道说什么话会让大人开心，犯错后露出什么样的表情大人会不忍心责罚他，用什么样的语气能让弟弟妹妹马上听话，半情不愿的排队爬进被窝。

他那么聪明——大人们都这么夸他，知道的东西那么多，可他却好像一点也奈何不了邻居家那个瘦弱得像只兔子的金发小个子。

Bucky不是从小就生在布鲁克林的，甚至不是纽约人，在他八岁的那个暑假Barnes家才因为工作原因搬了过来。于是八岁的小Bucky就这么轻易的失去了他的朋友，小鸟，松果，埋在地下的宝贝陶瓷片和邻居家的大脸猫。

所以当Barnes夫人牵着他向Sarah，和缩在Sarah腿后面的Steve打招呼时，这无疑于就是风筝再次牵回了线，轮船又得到了它的锚。

但他的线和锚似乎不太想认他。当Bucky兴奋的向罗杰斯们问好时，他只得到了女士温柔的微笑和金发男孩兔子似的撒腿就跑而带来的惊愕。

怎么了？Bucky困惑的摸了摸自己的脸，抬头扯了扯母亲的裙角——是我吓到他了还是你吓到他了？但他问题还没问出口，一旁的Sarah就已经抢先替儿子道歉了。

“对不起，Steve没有恶意，他只是很害羞，”金色头发的女人不好意思的说，一边回头看了看已经不见人影的楼梯，“请原谅他。让我请你们进来喝杯茶吧？”

Barnes夫人礼貌的回绝了，他们的东西还没有收拾完，只是趁着现在来和邻居打着招呼。后来的几分钟里，Bucky又陆陆续续见了许多新邻居，然后他沮丧的发现——Steve竟然是他在这唯一的同龄人。

“不是同龄人哦，Bucky，Steve比你小一岁。”

Barnes夫人善意的提醒，Bucky正一只手撑着洗漱台，嘴里白色的泡沫因为说话而到处乱飞，把声音也糊成了一团。母亲没听清他在说什么，只当是抱怨，揉了揉Bucky柔软的发顶就先离开了——他们的小女儿还没有喝奶呢。

被敷衍了的Bucky更沮丧的对着镜子刷牙，觉得自己这口吐白沫的样子真是狰狞得很，也不知道隔壁的售货员大婶为什么还夸他可爱。

他张着一口白沫，对着镜子仔细打量自己，突然想起之前看的一部动画片，于是想也没想就爆发出一声生动的狼嚎。

他觉得自己这声嚎得帅极了。

紧接着隔壁爆发出一声更响亮的哭声，然后Barnes夫人头疼又无奈的声音从楼下传来:

“James！”

第二天，无聊的Bucky就去敲了Rogers家的门，但很不给面子的是，这次门没有开。Bucky在外面傻兮兮的等了一阵，觉得自己又蠢又可怜，正准备离开，门后突然传来一个嫩嫩脆脆的声音:

“是谁啊？”

Bucky立马回答:“是我！Bucky！昨天的新邻居”。

里面沉默了一阵，随后响起了一阵家具摩擦地面的声音。门被拉开一条小缝，露出气喘吁吁的Steve的半张脸。

“你来干嘛？”金发小个子闷闷的问。

“找你玩啊。”Bucky回答的理所当然，说完就去推门准备进去，结果被小个子焦急的拦了下来。

“等……等一下！”

小个子红着脸缩进了门背后，Bucky看不到他，但还是感觉到门被挡住了。门后是一阵窸窸窣窣的杂音。

“你在干什么啊？”Bucky礼貌的等了一会儿，然后心安理得的接受了好奇心的蛊惑，伸手推开了门。

“嘭”

什么东西撞上了门，然后倒在了地上，发出很大的声响。Bucky直接给愣住了，一动也不敢动，完全不敢相信Steve就这么被打晕了。

“额……Barnes？”再次响起的嫩嫩脆脆的声音救了Bucky一命。

他飞快的回答:“什么？”

男孩的声音听起来无助又无奈:“椅子倒了，卡在门后面，门推不开。”

于是Bucky第一次进Rogers家的门，就是翻的窗。

“你干嘛总把椅子放在门后？”第二次依旧是翻窗进来的Bucky问，他觉得这只金毛的小兔子还挺有意思的。“挡坏人吗？”他天真的问。

“当然不是，”Steve一边回答，一边扶起地上的椅子，“是为了看你。”

“看我？”Bucky呆了一下，没有反应过来。

“嗯，猫眼太高了。”

“……那你干嘛还问是谁？”

“你太矮了，从猫眼看不到你。”

“……”

于是当晚，Barnes夫人惊讶的发现自己的大儿子竟然以比平时快两倍的速度吃完了自己的那份意面，然后潇洒的一拍叉子，大喊:“再来一盘！”

虽然Steve很少说话，一说话还很欠，但还是没有什么能阻止Bucky往Steve家里跑，或是把Steve喊出来玩。这份只有他们两个人的友谊自那个夏天就以惊人的速度疯长，枝叶卷过天空，蔽下一个又一个夏日的阴凉。

他们在这片阴凉下分享同一本漫画书同一朵马芬，观察窗台边玻璃缸里的金鱼，互相嘲笑对方的歪歪扭扭的手写字，追赶街角的流浪猫，直到因为Steve差点犯哮喘而不得不停下。

金色的阳光碎片撒在男孩们的发顶，像天使轻轻落下的痕迹，棕发男孩着急的手足无措的拍着金发男孩的背，后者的蓝眼睛里却全是满足的快乐。

风扬起汗湿的发尾，他们连喘气也那么快活。

“走啊，Steve，吃冰淇淋。”

“你慢点，Bucky。”

接过递来的蛋筒，两个人并排坐在街边。天热，冰淇淋的顶端很快就变歪了，磨磨蹭蹭的滑下液体。Bucky急急的去抢救，粉红色的舌尖飞快的舔了一下，又干干脆脆的在顶端咬下一口。

Steve安安静静的看着他。融化了的奶油粘在少年红润的唇瓣，白色的一抹格外抢眼，让他一下想到了缀在杯子蛋糕的奶油顶上的红樱桃，色泽光滑诱人……

“嘿，笨蛋，冰淇淋快化了。”Bucky拍了他一下，指着他手里的那份。

Steve低头一看，化掉的冰淇淋已经顺着蛋筒滑到了手上，黏糊糊的。金发男孩也不管，别过头，闷闷的咬着自己的那份冰淇淋，耳根可疑的发红。

唇瓣贴着冰淇淋轻轻的滑过，凉凉的，滑滑的，微妙的触感在今后的无数个夜里都在男孩的梦里重现。

口渴。

“你也不怕人家嫌你烦。”

看见十四岁的儿子还跟八九岁时一样，抱了一个新的小箱子去找罗杰斯家时，Barnes夫人如是评价。

“怎么会！”Bucky抛下这一句话，就兴奋的跑了出去。

Steve才不会嫌我烦呢。Bucky理直气壮的想，Sarah白天要上班，Rogers先生也不在，Steve一个人多无聊。再说，他跟自己在一起的时候眉眼弯弯的多开心。

已经习惯了Barnes家大儿子的不要脸的Steve淡定的给对方开了门，在看见对方兴致勃勃的准备打开怀里的小箱子时，心里突然涌上一股不祥之感。他伸手制止了一下对方按在锁扣上的手。

“这是什么？”Steve的眉头拧成了一个小疙瘩，对方不知收敛的表情更是让他觉得不安。

Bucky没有回答，只是真心诚意的很开心的笑了一下，就像一头恶龙发现了一大堆闪闪发光的东西，然后缓缓打开了箱盖。

箱子打开的瞬间，Steve闻到了一股很清新的味道，是茉莉和茶叶混合的气味。如果Steve知道这是女士香水的气息的话，他可能不会给Bucky任何继续打开这个箱子的机会。

眉笔，眼线，眼影，腮红，口红……Bucky拿出里面颜色最正的001号口红，对Steve友好的弯了弯眼睛。

“你很烦。”强装镇定的Steve如是说，脚跟却已经开始偷偷挪动了。

事实证明没有什么能阻止十四岁时的Bucky做任何他想做的事。Steve刚撒丫子的逃离了Bucky的魔爪没几秒，就又被一爪子拍在了沙发上。

Steve绝望的大喊:

“别过来！”

“没门！”

行凶者充耳不闻，一把按住对方就在柔软的唇瓣上涂抹起来，并在剧烈的挣扎之中成功的划出了一掌远。

Bucky丢开口红，哈哈大笑:

“Woooooow！Stevie！你简直性感得犯规！”

他原本骑在男孩瘦弱的腰上，这会儿因为笑得太夸张歪歪扭扭的摔倒了地上。

Steve连口红印都没来得及擦，就气势汹汹的回扑了过去，从箱子里随便摸出一支笔就在Bucky脸上画了起来。

Bucky尖叫:

“你让开！”

“没门！”

两个已经不算小的身子在地毯上扭作一团，从沙发旁边扭到餐桌底下，毫不意外的打翻了箱子，各式各样的化妆品滚了一地。Bucky脸被按在了眼影盒里，红一块，蓝一块的，Steve也是，下巴上一坨紫色。

直到终于没什么力气，两个搅成一团的橡皮糖就以你拽着我的手，我圈住你的腿一样的复杂姿势躺在地上喘气，还是谁也不肯放过谁。

夏天本就热，这会儿正是盛夏，两人又闹腾了好一阵子，都出了层薄汗，要潮不湿的黏在身上。Steve趴在Bucky上面，脑袋疲惫的搭在对方脖子里，呼在热气全部糊在汗湿的颈窝。Bucky不舒服的动了动，想推一下他，手又刚巧被压住了。于是谁也没动成，默默的维持着这样诡异的姿势。

周围只剩下少年们此起彼伏的微粗的呼吸声，不知是剧烈运动的结果，还是被彼此的丑样吓到了，快速剧烈的心跳突然间变得无比明显。

扑通。

扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通。

他们还在喘气，也不知道是太累了还是太热了，胸口紧紧贴在一起，心脏就隔着布料与血肉撞动，沉闷又突兀的声响混在一起，乱得像个解不开的蝴蝶结。

“嘿。”Bucky轻轻说。

Steve抬起头:“怎么？”他还没消气呢。

Bucky咬着唇笑起来，绿眼睛像盛了汪盈盈泉水，傻气的摇了摇头。

Steve不快的皱眉:“你……”

他没能把话说话，因为Bucky突然抬起头，支着脖子亲了他一下，柔软的唇瓣正好印在他紫色的下巴上。Bucky的唇瓣也变成了鲜艳的紫色。

Steve惊愕的愣住了。

“你真好看。”Bucky笑着看他，认真的说。

Steve沉默了一瞬，他看着Bucky，看着对方笑眼弯弯的样子，蓝眼睛晦明不定。他动了动，把自己从Bucky热得烫人的胸膛上撑起来，双臂用力，撑着Bucky头部两边的地板，缓缓俯下了身子。

他想吻Bucky，想了太久太久。他曾偷吻他的擦过他脸颊的指尖，偷吻他有些渗墨的旧钢笔，偷吻他喝过的杯沿与瓶口，偷吻他裹着厚厚围巾的脖颈，偷吻黄昏时分他拉长在身后的影子。

他想吻他。

炽热的呼吸近在咫尺，近到根本就是在呼吸水和对方肺里的空气。Steve逼视着Bucky因紧张而躲闪的目光，在对方不安的注视下，缓缓将脸上没干的眼线笔印子蹭在了Bucky脸上。

“James，把你该死的化妆品全部收拾好，然后滚回家。”

看吧，明明Bucky是个很聪慧的孩子——连Sarah也这么夸他。他在很小的时候就知道父亲工作一天后想听到一句甜甜的“Daddy”，知道犯了错得马上低头认错道歉，发誓绝不会有第二次，知道用温柔的语气哄弟弟妹妹们有睡前故事会让他们比平时早半个小时睡觉。

看吧，Bucky知道那么多事，重要的不重要的，应该的不应该的，他都知道。可他就是不明白Steve，不明白为什么他闻起来有股淡淡的书本味，不明白为什么他俩的头发缠在一起会那么好看，不明白那双睁大了的蓝眼睛里的一点绿意是光影的幻觉，还是倒映了他的眸子。

Bucky十六岁的时候，已经成了家里照顾孩子们的主要劳动力。一边写作业一边哄怀里的小家伙儿睡觉几乎是每晚的日常，父母抽不开身的时候，他还会和Steve在放学之后一起去接四年级的妹妹回家。

“麻烦你啦，Stevie。”Bucky总是这么说，脸上倒没有一点麻烦人的不好意思。他背着两个书包，一个是自己的，一个是妹妹的，上面有只粉红色的小熊，头顶是一个写着“I am the best ！”的气泡框，挂在棕发男孩的肩上显得有些傻气。

“小心点，Bucky。”Steve一边无奈的看着他穿得像只企鹅还一碰一跳的踩雪，身后的书包一颠一抖的，一边还得拽紧手里蠢蠢欲动的Rebecca。

他倒不在意这些麻烦或不麻烦的。Bucky比他大一岁，两人不在一个年级，平时在学校见面的机会本来不多。这对Bucky来说倒没什么，他总是很容易混的开，但对于他这样闭塞的人来说就是一份难以忍受的折磨。

这份折磨让Steve感到害怕的同时又觉得新奇——他以为凭自己的性格，他是绝不会为社交这种事苦恼的，至少在Barnes家搬来的前八年是这样的。老天给他的易病瘦弱体质让他早早的学会了安静的在家里呆上一整天，看书，画画，写作，吹口风琴，吃药……他样样都做，以此不至于把自己活活憋闷死。

而他也愿意让Sarah省心些，他知道Sarah工作不容易，从她每天回来累得连晚饭都不想吃就倒头大睡就看得出来。Steve想母亲肯定也是希望自己健康些的，这个女人深爱的两个Rogers只剩下一个了，对这个一定是更加珍惜的。由此Steve从来没做过吸引父母的注意力的傻事，Sarah光是听到他的咳嗽声就会紧张无比了。

所以人与人之间的情感是会传染的吧，不然为什么他刚一咳嗽，对面的家伙就已经把自己的围巾解下来戴在了他的脖子上，长形的布料一圈一圈绕过，遮住了他大半张脸，只露出一双微皱着眉的蓝眼睛。

一旁同样冷得脸蛋通红的Rebecca发出气愤的大叫:“这不公平！Bucky！我也很冷！”

金发男孩的脸一下就红了，比Rebecca还红，支吾着想要解释。

Bucky倒不以为然:“谁让你为了好看不穿打底裤的。”

“我要感冒了！”

“你罪有应得。”

“我想要围巾！”

“Steve会感冒的。”

“可我才是你妹妹！”

“不然你还能是谁的？”

Rebecca一时语结，又气又委屈，小嘴一撇眼泪花就包起了。Bucky最疼的人不是她了，很显然，Steve在她还只会玩积木的时候就把Bucky拐走了，还亏她每次见着他还会喊“Steve哥哥”呢！

Steve在一旁尴尬的搓了搓鼻尖，把颈间还没捂暖和的围巾又解了下来。

Bucky皱眉，想要制止:“Steve。”

“没关系，Bucky，我不冷。”Steve对他笑了一下，把围巾裹在了Rebecca的脖子上。

“你不能老惯着她。”Bucky不满的指出。

Steve又笑了一下，不说话，像是默认了。

而得到了哥哥围巾的Rebecca转眼就忘了刚刚自己怎么在心里抱怨Steve的，一下就破涕为笑，转身投向了新靠山。

“略略略！”小家伙耀武扬威，尾巴要翘到天上。

Bucky头疼的看着爬进Steve怀里对他做鬼脸的妹妹，金发男孩也不恼，怀里的重量对他来说有些吃力，但还是笑眯眯的搂住了小家伙。

“我看你俩才是兄妹。”Bucky无奈感叹了一句，又正色道:“快下来，Rebecca。”

“不要！”小姑娘死死搂着Steve的脖子，Steve被着一勒，表情有些受不住。

“你太重了！”Bucky把她从Steve怀里扒拉出来，Rebecca两脚乱蹬，Bucky不得不把她放在地上。但小姑娘鞋还没沾地，两脚一抬就圈住了Bucky的小腿。

“不要不要！”小家伙一个劲儿摇头，死死扒住哥哥的手臂。

“搞什么……”Bucky无可奈何，他的腿被妹妹缠着，被迫弯着腰，肩两边的书包都滑了下来，挂在手弯里。他其实可以直接放开Rebecca的，地上的雪有那么厚了，小姑娘最多只会冷一冷，但他舍不得。

Steve在一旁可劲的笑，笑得呛了风，又开始咳嗽，边咳边笑，脸和脖子都涨红了。

“噢，天呐，Bucky。”他说，一边拿手擦眼角。

“得了，Steve，快来帮我。”Bucky苦着脸。

等小姑娘欢欢喜喜的走在中间一手牵着一个哥哥时，三个人都有些饿了。

“老天，我们花了十分钟走了五米。”Bucky感叹，他们身后的雪地里一片纷乱的脚印。

Steve还在笑，围巾又回到了他的脖子上——小家伙大发慈悲把围巾让给了“最爱的哥哥”。

Bucky歪了歪头，Steve刚好也转过头来。

他们对视。

Bucky想吻Steve，想了好久好久。他曾偷吻他柔软的发梢，偷吻他扬起的衣角，偷吻他的课书与画本，偷吻他的枕头与药片，偷吻他身边弥漫着少年气息的空气。

他想吻他。

雪花在他们之间静静飘落，落在彼此纷乱的发梢，带笑的眼睫和发红的鼻尖。也不知道怎么了，可能是天气太冷，男孩们的耳尖都红了，各自别别扭扭的别过头，看向道路两边。

但他们的手都紧紧握着Rebecca的。路灯亮了，雪地上映出一层橘红的浮光，从他们的脚下铺开三道紧紧相连的黑影。他们连接在一起，就好像一家人。

少年们不知道他们拥有同一个秘密。

共同度过的长长岁月让那份冲动变得难以察觉，他们很难把这和他们本就拥有的关系区分开。他们太亲密了，亲密中夹杂着少年的青涩与模糊的渴望，把他们的脑子搅得晕乎乎的，像乘着朵软云掠过海面，分不清是云在走还是海在翻涌。

十七岁的Steve有了一个大任务——陪十八岁的Bucky练舞。

Steve本来不想答应，Bucky在学校有多受欢迎他是知道的——那些女孩羞涩的把礼物和信交给他转交给Bucky时，他连保持微笑都很难。

所以当听到Bucky“来陪我为毕业典礼练舞吧”的请求时，Steve有多惊讶就可想而知了。

“我？”Steve正在画画，面对模特突然的请求无奈又好笑，“你在想什么，Bucky？学校里有那么多女孩想跟你跳舞。”

“是啊，”模特可耻的眨了眨眼睛，“可我担心跳舞时会忍不住吻她们，我可不想落得一个流氓的名号。”

“得了吧，她们只会因为得到了你的吻而激动落泪的。而且我也不会跳舞。”

“我教你。”

Bucky没有接他的前半句话，Steve也没有再提，他们默契的过分，不约而同的避开了那些半推半就的“不应该这样”的道理，把事情就这么毫无道理的定了下来。

街坊的公共区域有一部分儿童玩耍的区域，里面有沙地，秋千什么的，中间一小块供孩子们追打的空地。但到了晚上，吵闹的孩子和家长都早早回家了，这就成了男孩们练舞的绝佳地点。

Bucky对着空地满意的点点头，回身对身后的Steve说:“那我们开始吧。”

Steve有些局促，呆在原地手都不知道怎么放。老天，他上一次这么紧张还是邀请Bucky做他的模特的时候。

“我……我应该怎么做？”金发男孩手足无措。

“放轻松，pal。”Bucky笑着拍了拍他的背，“我说了教你的。”

“嗯，你说了教我的。”Steve傻愣愣的重复了一遍，像是在告诫Bucky不能反悔似的。

Bucky被他难得一见的呆样逗笑了，但马上又收了笑，眉头皱起，嘴角往下一撇，倒真像个老师:

“Rogers同学，请不要紧张，老师会很温柔的。”

Steve勉强点点头，又觉得不对劲，再看过去时Bucky已经笑成了一团，肩膀乱颤。

Steve:“……喂，我回去了。”

“好了好了，”Bucky直起腰，笑还收不住。他做了两个深呼吸，突然凑近一步，Steve下意识想往后退，但攥了攥手，忍住了。

他们近的几乎身体相贴，Bucky牵起他的手时他忍不住颤抖了一下，但还是顺着对方的手抬高。Bucky安抚的握了握他的掌心，左手轻轻落在他的肩上。

“搂着我的腰。”Bucky伏在他耳边轻轻说。

Steve只觉得呼吸一窒，什么也说不出，空下的手听话的扶住了男孩紧致的侧腰。

“来，跟着我走。”Bucky说，语气好像念诗，奇妙的安抚住了Steve紧张的心，“一。”

“一。”Steve不自觉的跟着念，低头盯着步子，随着Bucky后退一步急急的迈出脚。

“二，Steve，抬起头来。”Bucky在笑，“放松些，享受它。”

Steve只会说“嗯”了，他尴尬的抬起头，又正巧对上Bucky含笑的眼睛，一下心绪大乱，像只晕了头似的鹿，傻乎乎的乱踏蹄子。

Bucky挨了他一脚，眉头皱了一下，但马上舒缓了开，扶着Steve肩膀的手捏了捏，尽力的引导舞伴。

“看着我，Steve，用心感受节奏。”

肩上的力道变得强硬了些，明明是女位却更像是主导方，Steve被勉力带着走出几步，后知后觉地反应道:

“怎么你是女步，不是我陪你练舞吗？”

“嗯哼，”Bucky的声音听起来轻飘飘的，带着点放送的愉悦，“你得先学男步，到时候才知道怎么跟我。”

“哦……”Steve小声的答道，周围太安静了，他不自觉放小了声音。他比Bucky矮了半个头，手得抬高才能刚好握住Bucky腰线最下凹的地方，视线正对着的是男孩周围生着浅浅胡青的嘴唇。因为主人习惯性的舔舐，它们湿润极了，在黑暗中泛着一层亮亮的水光。

Steve吞咽了一下，觉得有些口渴，不自在的想移开视线，眼珠却一动不动的定住。

“一，二，三。”

Bucky好像没发现他的小心思，尽职的念着拍子。水润的唇瓣轻轻的一开一合，宛作无声的邀请。

“一，二，三。”

“跟掌，掌，掌跟。”

“别太僵硬了，Stevie。”

他猜他一定脸红了，所幸夜色里也看不出。只是胡乱点头。

他的老师还在继续。

“一，二，三。”

“一二三，一二三。”

他念拍子时犹如溶溶月色下歌声宛转的夜莺，绿眸子就是玫瑰伸展的花叶，赤红的花瓣落在他的唇瓣上，发亮的鼻尖散发微弱的星光。

他美得动人心魄又不自知，Steve的心也跟着震碎了，随着他们越发流畅的舞步落了满地，拼凑出的竟是一颗纷乱的心。

“贴紧我。”

Bucky小声的叹息，握着Steve肩膀的手往自己一引，男孩们的小腹紧密的贴在了一起。Steve惊得几乎是瞬间弹了一下，脚下的步子又乱了。

但Bucky就好像天下所有最好的老师那样，从不责怪学生无心的错误。他用身体指引男孩，温暖的腹部让人心生安全，手抬高像神的权杖。

他们在空地里轻转，起落，沉浮，亲密的以喙相梳颈羽。

天地与他们无关，日月与他们无关，只有恋人梦中紧密的相拥，带着年少的痴狂与赤诚，无始无终，弃始弃终。

Steve一连好几晚睡不着觉。

他察觉到了，心里压抑了数年的渴求，在Bucky将要离开的校园的最后几十天，变得不可控起来。他开始频繁的跑到高年级的走廊又匆匆离开，只为了看上Bucky一眼；放学回家的路上情不自禁的想贴近Bucky直到肩膀不经意的相碰；晚上一完成学习就急急的跑到Barnes家去敲门……

他不知道他在担心或者恐惧什么。Bucky就算毕业了他们也还是邻居，认识了十年的邻居，房子的地基都在分子运动下相互渗透了个彻底。

可高中一过就是大学，他不相信Bucky大学还会留在这里，布鲁克林太小，太普通。Bucky那样自带着光的人应该去到更远更优秀的地方，这是必然的，也是他希望的。

他不可能对Bucky的未来指点什么，说出“我不想你走”那样傻不溜秋的句子，他只能努力抓住现在所剩的每一分每一秒，用自己瘦小的身体义无反顾无怨无悔的奔向他。

夜晚的舞蹈练习慢慢变得顺利起来，他们以华尔兹为基础，从初级换到高级，尝试了探戈，差点把对方的脑袋甩掉；试跳了狐步，险些摔成两个西红柿；又实验了维也纳，这个倒跳得很好，当两个人灵巧的转上一圈又一圈，身心也只剩下铺天盖地的眩晕感了。

所以他们最爱的还是华尔兹，轻巧优雅，沉稳端庄，他们骨子里都是恋旧的人。

但是直到毕业典礼的前一天，Bucky也没有与Steve交换步位，他们最后一晚的舞蹈，仍是以Bucky的手轻轻离开Steve的肩膀为终。

他们没多说什么，互相道了别，就各自回家。

那个年代还没有兴起电话这种东西，也没有网络，短信，思念是一件很简单的事情，只需要关上卧室的门，那份感觉就会凶狠的朝他们扑来，无声无息的席卷，没有任何人会察觉。

少年们望着对面房屋亮起的橘黄色灯光，静静的思念。

思念他们的过去，今夜的舞步，窗对面的人。

明明只消喊上一声……可他们却偏都选择了这样甜蜜又痛苦的方式，来承载自己难以言说的爱恋。

高三毕业典礼的当天晚上，Steve本应该在家里苦啃数学书，而不是像现在这样在学校礼堂外面偷偷的张望。

他在礼堂外的阶梯上见到了Bucky。

男孩今天打扮得很讲究，棕发抹了发胶仔细的贴着头皮，一身轻灰色西装，纯白的衬衫搭深蓝色的领带。很合适的搭配。不像别的男孩一身毫无特点的黑白，像个找不到工作的可怜人。

一切都很美好，除了Bucky在抽烟。火星在昏晕的夜色里格外亮眼，映亮了一点男孩的五官，看得见轻颤的眼睫。

Bucky居然在抽烟？！

Steve震惊了，他甚至想冲过去Bucky手里的烟抢过来丢在地上，再狠狠磨上两脚。Bucky什么时候开始抽的烟？他为什么要抽烟？！

然而在他抓狂的冲过去之前，抽烟的人就被狠狠的呛了一口，猛烈的咳嗽起来。Steve冷静了一点，发现Bucky拿烟的姿势其实很别扭，像个故作老练的新手。

而被呛着的人似乎也失了继续抽烟的兴趣，把烟在石阶上摁灭了，四处看了看没有可以丢的地方，就抽出一张纸把烟裹起来放进了西装外面的口袋里。

做完这些，Bucky才慢吞吞的抬起头，冲着男孩躲着方向喊了一句:“过来吧，Steve。”

Steve脑子一白，没想到会被发现，还没反应出该怎么回答，刚刚让他过去的人就已经自己走了过来。Steve生出一种想逃的冲动，但在来得及施行之前就被Bucky紧紧抱住了。

Steve闻到一股很大的烟味，直直的呛进鼻腔里，熏得他又想咳嗽又想流泪。

Bucky一声不吭的抱着他，脸埋进他的肩窝里。

“要我陪你跳舞吗？”Steve鬼使神差的问，声音闷闷的。

“嗯。”颈间传来小小的一声。

Bucky也不问他为什么不在家待着，他也没问Bucky为什么不进礼堂。一切答案在Bucky至终也没有交Steve女步的那一晚就已经全部告知。

好吧，也或许更早，或许就在他们决定为彼此起舞的第一夜，在他们踏过满街大雪回家的那个黄昏，在他们第一次亲吻对方的那个午后，在他们分享冰淇淋，漫画书，马芬蛋糕，他们第一次见面的那个夏天。

他们再一次默契的避开了一切打扰的因素，选择跟从内心最深处的想法。他们手牵着手走进无人的教堂，像每一对羞涩又深爱彼此的新人。

没有什么多的言语，Bucky轻轻将左手搭在了Steve的肩上，Steve温柔的搂住Bucky的腰肢，剩下的双手紧握，上腹紧密的相贴。

双眸在黑暗中对视一刻，以确定彼此的灵魂都已经就绪。

不知是谁先轻轻哼起了歌。

I haven't felt like this my dear

Since I don't remember when

没有一丝不苟的音乐，舞步自己就流淌出来，在木制的教台上划开优雅的弧线。Bucky挺着胸口，头侧向一边朝后仰去，整个人像是躺在Steve的臂弯里——这是最标准的女方的动作，他以前从来没做过。

It's been a long……been a mighty long time

You'll never know how many dreams

他们脚步轻盈流畅，踏过教台没有发出一点声响，默契得如同彼此追逐的飞燕，又似相痴相缠的游鱼。双腿一致的滑开，起伏，沉降，侧身，旋转，步履不疾不徐，典雅庄重。

柔和的月光从侧窗倾下，照在Bucky高仰的脖颈上，勾出一条脆弱迷人的曲线。Steve肩背挺直，手臂坚定，目光一瞬不瞬的注视着怀里的人。

I've dreamed about you

Or how empty they all seem without you

舞步逐渐加快，他们逐渐忘了形，也或许根本就没有形。肉体的一切都显得那么浅薄易碎，在无数的共舞的夜晚，他们的灵魂早已深深交融在一起，连发出的低鸣也在同一个频率，拥有相同的赫兹。

他们多么幸运，在人生才开头时就遇见了此生的挚爱，在一切不幸发生前就紧紧抓住了彼此。可他们又那么害怕，抓住彼此的手因用力而指节发白。他们已经错过了彼此好久，错过了彼此太多次。

So kiss me once...and kiss me twice

And kiss me once again

那么亲吻我吧，男孩，在这万籁俱寂的夜晚，晦涩的月光中。教堂的穹顶神圣高大，今夜我们都是上帝的孩子，自由的双翼始终会庇护我们。

It's been a long...long time

It's been a mighty, mighty long time

所以大胆的亲吻我吧，亲爱的男孩，

这一刻我们都已经等待了太久，太久。

—END—

——————————————————

连续熬夜三天我已经没有了

不要来跟我探讨技术问题……为了写他们跳华尔兹，在b站上疯狂找视频看，完了还和老爸实验，在客厅转圈到想吐（捂脸）希望写出了感觉？

（华尔兹真的好好看）

最后，再次表白丁丁！！！


End file.
